Just Another Normal Day for the Shinsengumi
by FanFicGuru5
Summary: Kondou-san and all of the other hot memberss have left poor little Chizuru alone at the Shinsengumi head quarters...Unfortunately She isn't alone...NO LEMONS, just a really lame story, HEH...PLEASE R/R!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **WOW. Hi! I'm FanFicGuru5, but you can just call me Tiny (*Sigh* My nickname...I'm pretty small for my height...) and well, this is my first fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Also, please don't mind some of the crazy parts I decided to type...Hehehe. Thanks again!

**Just Another Normal Day...**

***ONE LAST NOTE: **I used the word "Meeting room". And by "meeting room", I meant the room that Chizuru and the Shinsengumi usually ate or chatted in.

It was just a normal day in the Shinsengumi quarters. The samurais were on their normal runs for the day, and Chizuru and Kondou-san were left by themselves. However, Kondou-san was called for a meeting with another clan, and also had to leave. Basically, the whole head quarter was left in her care. Before they left, she told them to be safe, and with that, went back to scrubbing the floors. It was only a couple of hours after they left, and Chizuru had already started on hanging the laundry. The sun was out and shining and the sky was blue.

"Ah, it's such a nice day today. Maybe I can do something fun once I'm done with my chores." She thought.

At last, 2 more hours later, she was done hanging the laundry, dusting the tatami mats, and washing the dishes. Putting the dishes away, Chizuru straightened her back, and wiped the sweat off her brow. She wiped the remaining water on her hands onto a rag, and crossed her arms.

"Now, what I can do now that I've finished everything?" She asked. Chizuru knew that the Shinsengumi were to be back at dinner, so she had roughly around 30 more minutes to start her 'fun'.

One thing she did want to do, was first to jump into the pond in the back. It truly was a stupid thought, but ever since she had arrived there, she had such an urge to jump in. The water looked so clean and fresh, and there weren't any marine creatures living in it except for fallen petals from the sakura trees. And with that, Chizuru had grabbed an old shirt or towel, wrapped it around her body, which covered her until her knees, and jumped straight into the pool.

"AHH! It's so cold!" Chizuru exclaimed. She quickly tiptoed back to land, and covered herself in another blanket. "WHAT...was I THINKING?" She lightly smacked herself on the forehead, and decided to go change back into her normal clothing.

As she was walking back into the meeting room, Chizuru noticed a shadow behind her door frame. Shaking, she slowly slid the door opened to reveal..."Osen-chan?" Chizuru almost yelled. "Chizuru-chan?..What the...What are you doing all wet like that?" Osen-chan said in a confused tone.

"I...was...swimming in the pond..." She almost whispered, embarrassed. Osen-chan bursted out giggling. "Chizuru-chan! That is so silly! You don't even have to explain to me; just let me help you get dressed."

Osen-chan grabbed Chizuru by the arm and dragged her into the room. She slid the door closed, and went to the side of the room, which contained a package of some kind. "Osen-chan...What...is that?" Chizuru asked puzzled...and scared. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to mention that I was going to change you into girl clothing for once." Osen-chan said as she walked closer to Chizuru. "EH?"

20 minutes later, Osen-chan had walked back to see her finished master piece. "Don't you just love it? You look so cute!" She giggled.

Chizuru had blushed at Osen's comment. Osen-chan had dressed her up into a very lovely blue and emerald green kimono, which had small butterfly designs on the bottom. She tied her hair into a bun, with some pieces of her hair dangling out, complimenting her neck, and added a beautiful sakura blossom. She wore no makeup since; well she didn't really need it. Her beauty was already flawless.

Chizuru had an urge to rip off everything since the Shinsengumi members were to arrive at any minute now. However, she had a great idea in mind. "Osen-chan! Rasetsu!" She pointed to a place behind Osen with a look of terror across her face.

Osen unleashed her sword turned around, and said "WHERE?" As she was focusing on the imaginary rasetsu, Chizuru made a run for it.

Hearing the loud footsteps behind her, Osen dropped her sword and ran after Chizuru. "Chizuru! OH, you are truly a ninja!" She yelled.

As she was running for her life, she began to untie her kimono and let down her hair, making sure she was running towards her room. Osen, being the oni she is, had transported herself into Chizuru's room, and as soon as Chizuru herself had opened her screen door.

She quickly found Osen gripping onto her arm. "Tsk, tsk , tsk. Chizuru-chan! Look at what you did to your beautiful self!"

Chizuru did feel a bit bad. Her kimono had fallen off her shoulders, showing her bare shoulders, and the sash was loose, barely holding the kimono in place. The bun in her hair had loosened up, releasing Chizuru's hair to her original long length.

"I-I'm sorry Osen-chan, but Kondou-san and the others are suppose to be back any second now, and I don't really want them to see me like this! I've been dressing as a boy for a long time now, and it would shock them if I had shown up as a..." She trailed off. "A normal girl?" Osen finished her sentence.

Chizuru blushed. "Yeah..." Osen giggled then sighed. "Chizuru, you are too cute! But you know, you've ruined my master piece, so you're going to have to be punished." Chizuru gulped. "Punished?" She remembered the sword the Osen had in the meeting room.

"Yes, punished. And your punishment is...to be tickled to tears!" She exclaimed, as she jumped onto Chizuru. Both of the girls fell to the ground. Osen quickly stood up and tickled Chizuru in places like her stomach and poked her on her rib.

Chizuru couldn't help but laugh and squirm. It wasn't until she was able to stand and tickle Osen back. Chizuru ran towards the meeting room, but before she could open the screen of the room, Osen had poked her on her side, causing Chizuru to counter attack.

Both of the girls giggled and laugh, until Chizuru had lost her balance, sending both Chizuru and Osen straight into the door of the room. And with it being made of paper, they were able to crash right through the door, onto the ground of the room.

Chizuru blinked, and opened her eyes. "Ugg..." She groaned. She found Osen-chan lying on top of her rubbing her head. "Itai..." She said as she rubbed her head. "Osen-chan, you are so heavy!" "Well, your head is pretty hard. I found that out the hard way..." She rubbed her head again.

"My, my. Looks like a cat fight." A voice had said. "What the heck happened?" Another voice had exclaimed. "Does it matter? It's the first time I've seen girl action in years!" Another voice had responded. Another voice had laughed.

Chizuru and Osen looked up to find Okita, Heisuke, Saitou, Hijikata, Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Sannan-san, and Kondou-san looking at them in shock.

"Chizuru, what...happened?" Kondou-san asked. "And Chizuru-chan, you might want to cover yourself up..." Okita said as he smirked.

Chizuru looked down on herself and found that she still hadn't fixed her kimono up. Her shoulders were still bare, and her sash was close to falling off. But what disturbed her even more was that Osen-chan had fallen on top of her, making it look as if something...naughty was about to happen. Osen must have noticed that too, because she quickly got up. Chizuru quickly got to her feet as well, and fixed her kimono.

"Well? Are you going to explain the situation we found you in?" Saitou asked with a faint blush on his cheeks. Osen-chan looked at Chizuru, and she nodded. "It's...a long story." Chizuru said as she smiled.

AND...THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! THANKS!


End file.
